Enchanted
by Ran-luna13
Summary: [Universo Alternativo] [Mini-fic] Yuuchiro Hyakuya es un joven alegre y simpático a ojos del mundo, pero esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos tras aquella fachada de felicidad. Toda su vida es monótona hasta que una misteriosa joven que le recuerda a su pasado llega a su clase y lo cambia todo. [Portada hecha por @maaariiiaaa de Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

_**Enchanted**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Comienzo**_

 **There I was again tonight (Ahí estaba de nuevo esa noche)**

 **Forcing laughter, faking smiles (forzando risas, fingiendo sonrisas)**

 **Same old tired, lonely place… (el mismo viejo cansado, solitario lugar)**

Se recostó en el árbol perenne que se alzaba tras él.

Su sonrisa, aquella que siempre mantenía ante los demás, se esfumó. No era la sonrisa alegre y despreocupada que todos pensaban. Sus risas no eran ni mucho menos sinceras.

Claro que eso nadie lo sabía. Su actuación era perfecta.

Levantó su mirada al cielo nocturno, estrellado y brillante, con la reina de la noche iluminando la oscuridad en todo su esplendor.

Aquel lugar, viejo y solitario, era el único donde podía ser él mismo sin preocupar a nadie. Era su refugio, pese a estar tan cerca del internado donde estudiaba, nadie le encontraría en aquel sitio abandonado.

No quería ser una carga, no quería que le tuviesen pena.

Con tal de que sonriera y enfrentara las adversidades con su habitual comportamiento optimista y despreocupado, ninguna persona sería capaz de descubrir sus verdaderas emociones.

Nadie vería más allá de aquella fachada de fingida alegría.

—Son tan ingenuos…

Cerró los ojos, y una lágrima se derramó por su rostro. Era como un ritual, un hábito que había adquirido.

Todas las noches en que la luna estuviera llena, iría a aquel abandonado lugar y se permitiría derramar una lágrima.

Solamente _una._

Y el resto de los días, seguiría con su propia mentira a la que llamaba vida.

Porque su vida era un engaño, una ilusión.

Porque él ya no sabía lo que era _vivir._

Se incorporó al cabo de unos minutos, en los cuales se había relajado, y volvió a su habitación del internado.

Nadie se entraría de su escapada nocturna, lo sabía muy bien. Por tanto, no temía el ser reprendido por algún maestro o que un alumno le descubriera.

Todos podían ser engañados tan fácilmente… ¿algún día encontraría a alguien capaz de ver más allá y descubrir la verdad detrás de aquella fachada?

Lo dudaba.

Con ese triste pensamiento, una vez en su cama, se quedó dormido profundamente.

 **Walls of insincerity (paredes de insinceridad)**

 **Shifting eyes and vacancy (ojos moviendose y huecos libres)**

 **Vanished when I saw your face (desaparecieron cuando vi tu cara)**

—Os presentaré a la nueva alumna que se ha incorporado a nuestra clase —anunció el profesor, y él atendió con aire despreocupado—. Pasa, no seas tímida.

Todos miraron expectantes la puerta de clase, mientras el maestro apuntaba el nombre de la muchacha recién llegada en la pizarra.

Al fin, una joven de estatura baja, cabellos violáceos largos y tez blanca, a la cual no podía aún ver el color de sus orbes, hizo su entrada en su clase.

—Soy Shinoa Hiragi, encantada—dijo una vez estuvo frente a todo el alumnado, con una reverencia.

Cuando se incorporó, paseó su vista en toda la clase y se fijó en él por unos instantes, pudiendo apreciar sus orbes.

Castaños. Así eran sus ojos. Grandes y castaños, con un brillo de suspicacia.

Aquella joven tenía algo que no había visto en las demás, un factor que parecía despertar su curiosidad.

Aquellos orbes le inspiraban una sensación extraña, como si, con aquella sinceridad y serenidad que expresaban, pudiera verle tal y como era.

Claro que sólo era una simple suposición. Hasta el momento, no había nadie que no quedara en frente de lo que él llamaba _"el muro"._

Una pantalla de mentiras que ponía frente al mundo para ocultarse. De eso constaba su mayor protección, de una fachada, un muro de insinceridad.

Y sin embargo, parecía haberse desvanecido al ver su rostro.

 **All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you. (Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte)**

Sentía una emoción extraña. Esa chica tenía algo que le recordaba al pasado, a aquellos días dónde su vida era realmente dichosa y no tenía preocupación alguna.

Era un sentimiento que, realmente, le producía contradicciones. Algo que no quería recordar pero a la vez, anhelaba sentir de nuevo aquella calidez tan reconfortante y acogedora.

Pero eso sólo era una ilusión, como todo lo que representaba su vida. Desaparecería tan pronto como la rozara con sus manos.

Lo sabía muy bien. Quizá demasiado.

Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de que no se arrepentiría de haber conocido a esa joven.

¿Qué se _suponía_ que significaba eso?

 **Your eyes whispered "have we met?" (Tus ojos susurraron "¿nos conocemos?")**

 **Across the room your silhouette (atravesando la habitación tu silueta)**

 **Starts to make it's way to me… (empieza a hacer su camino hacia mi)**

Con un leve asentimiento, la muchacha caminó entre las filas de pupitres bajo su atenta mirada verde. Los de ella también hacían contacto visual, y ambos parecían perderse en su propio mundo.

Una vez se sentó a su lado, en el asiento que le correspondía, se siguieron mirando unos instantes hasta que él, saliendo de su ensoñación, habló.

—Soy Yuuichiro Hyakuya —se presenta algo torpe—. Encantado de conocerte.

Sus orbes castaños le miraron, y detectó una pregunta silenciosa, la cual él también se hizo.

Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, esos orbes representaban algo de su pasado… ¿pero _dónde_?

Sonrió de forma tranquila, haciendo que no supiera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Siempre funcionaba.

 **The playful conversation starts (la divertida conversación empieza)**

 **Counter all your quick remarks like (contando todas tus observaciones rápidas como)**

 **Passing notes in secrecy (pasar notas en secreto)**

Entonces, repentinamente, su expresión cambió. Su rostro se escrutó y apartó su mirada, dirigiéndose a su mochila, y dejando a Hyakuya sorprendido.

Nunca habían reaccionado de aquella manera ante esa sonrisa. La mayoría de las veces, le sonreían de vuelta y empezaban a hablar de alguna cosa banal.

¿Por qué ella era diferente?

Desde que aquella pregunta cruzó su mente, no pudo dejar de mirar sus movimientos.

No, no podía dejar de mirarla _a ella._

Aunque tan solo estuviera escribiendo en una hoja de su cuaderno, no podía parar de observar a la muchacha que había logrado despertar su curiosidad en mucho, demasiado tiempo.

Vio, atento como estaba, como arrancaba el papel y se lo pasaba.

Las palabras allí escritas le impresionaron de sobremanera. Parpadeó un par de veces y releyó el texto, aún incrédulo.

Era una simple oración pero cargada de significado.

 _"¿Por qué sonríes?_ "

 **All I can say is it was (todo lo que puedo decir es que fue)**

 **Enchanting to meet you (encantador conocerte)**

 **Oh Taylor I was so… (oh, Taylor, estuve…)**

 **Enchanted to meet you too (encantado de conocerte también)**

La miró sorprendido, esperando una explicación, pero lo único que consiguió fue asombrarse más.

Sus orbes castaños le miraban con seriedad, brillantes, esperando su respuesta a la pregunta. Sus labios formaban una línea recta, y podía jurar que los estaba apretando.

Entonces, su mundo pareció desaparecer. La voz del profesor explicando la materia, las preguntas de los alumnos, el sonido de la tiza contra la pizarra e incluso el viento chocando contra los árboles.

Todo se esfumó en aquel instante donde solo eran él y ella.

—Sonríe sólo cuando estés feliz —habló la muchacha, y su voz entró por los oídos del joven como si fuera una hermosa melodía.

Tan sólo pudo formular una pregunta.

—¿Quién eres? —notaba su tono algo confundido y nervioso, pero ella pareció pasarlo por alto.

—Shinoa Hiragi —sonrió, y él pensó que era una de las sonrisas más luminosas que había visto—. Encantada de conocerte.

Sí. Definitivamente, él estaba encantado de conocerla también.

* * *

 **¡Chaos! Bueno, supongo que este sería el primer cap de este mini-fic que tendrá sólo cuatro caps.**

 **Como habréis visto, hay letras de una canción en el escrito. Pero esa no es toda la letra, aparecerán fragmentos en todos los caps hasta que se acabe, que será el final del mini-fic, osea que es un songfic de cuatro caps. Quería hacerlo en uno, pero me pareció muy largo y apresurado, asi que dividí la letra en cuatro partes y quedarán cuatro caps.**

 **La canción es "Enchanted" de Owl City.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Disparos? ¿Tartas de chocolate?**

 **¡Nos leemos~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

—Podéis iros —anunció la profesora, segundos después de que la alarma de finalización de clase sonara en todo el recinto.

El joven Hyakuya vio como la misteriosa chica que se sentaba a su lado recogía sus cosas, sin mucha prisa pero tampoco demasiado lento.

Por su parte, recogió todo y lo puso en su mochila con rapidez, para luego sentarse encima de la mesa y esperar a que ella terminara.

El aula estaba casi vacía, solo quedaban ellos y algunos alumnos que conversaban con la maestra de algún problema matemático.

—Espera —dijo, viendo como ella se disponía ya a irse.

Shinoa volteó y le miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tengo… una cosa que preguntarte —prosiguió tras un breve momento de vacilación.

Sin dejar su sonrisa ni emitir palabra, ella asintió y ambos salieron juntos de la clase. Como eran ya las tres de la tarde, era la hora del almuerzo, y por tanto todos los alumnos se dirigían al comedor.

Ellos caminaron hacia el lugar en silencio, hasta que la joven Hiragi lo rompió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —cuestionó, mirándole de reojo y sin dejar de andar.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó, pero seguía dudoso—. ¿Cómo sabías que no era una sonrisa sincera?

—Ah, eso —su sonrisa se amplió y le adelantó un poco—. Simplemente, me recordaste a alguien que hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Alguien? —repitió, y entonces recordó la extraña sensación de familiaridad que ella le transmitía—. ¿Nos conocíamos antes?

—No estoy segura —respondió—. Pero siento que te he visto antes…

Ella también. Entonces deberían haberse conocido en otro lugar, ¿pero cuándo y dónde?

No tenía respuesta alguna.

—Yo… me siento igual —admitió, algo confuso todavía.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única —dijo, y notó su tono sincero—. Al menos sé que no estoy loca.

Shinoa rió, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al verse riendo con ella. Pero no era una risa forzada, le había salido sin pensarlo.

Era la primera vez que reía sinceramente desde aquel día…

Como la joven seguía mirando hacia atrás y Hyakuya estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, la muchacha acabó chocandose y cayendo al suelo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

—Perdona, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una voz que ella no reconoció, así pues, abrió sus orbes castaños y miró hacia arriba.

Un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo le sonreía y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No… Ha sido mi culpa —ella aceptó el ofrecimiento, algo contrariada, y se incorporó con la ayuda del muchacho—. No miraba por donde iba.

Shinoa sonrió levemente, y el de ojos verdes se molestó un poco.

Espera… ¿estaba molesto? ¿Por qué?

Decidió dejarlo pasar, apartarlo en un rincón de su mente y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Lo último lo logró, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellas cuestiones por mucho que lo intentó.

 **This night is sparkling (esta noche es chispeante)**

 **Don't you let it go (no la dejes ir)**

 **I'm wonderstruck (estoy maravillado)**

 **Blushing all the way home. (Sonrojado mientras voy a casa)**

—No la conozco de nada, no puedo enfadarme porque esté con otro chico…

Recorría el patio interior del recinto dando vueltas, mientras las estrellas brillaban sin luna. No había podido ni dormir por aquellas cuestiones que le tenían tan contrariado.

—¿Hyakuya-san? —ya empezaba hasta a delirar. Escuchaba su voz llamándole suavemente, pero era imposible que estuviera despierta a tal hora—. ¿Hyakuya-san, eres tú?

No. Era demasiado real para ser solo un delirio procedente de su imaginación.

Dio media vuelta y encontró sus orbes castaños. Claros y brillantes, como las mismas estrellas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti —dijo con una leve burla, sonriendo ladinamente.

—No podía dormir —se encogió de hombros, sin querer entrar en detalles.

—Yo tampoco —la joven le dedicó una sonrisa, que pese a ser burlesca, brillaba como las estrellas.

Una sonrisa que era extrañamente familiar.

 **I'll spend forever, (me preguntaré por siempre)**

 **wondering if you knew (si sabías)**

 **I was enchanted to meet you too (que estuve encantado de conocerte también)**

—Te conozco… —murmuró el de orbes verdes, siendo escuchado por la joven.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo divertida, sabiendo que ese mismo sentimiento lo había experimentado antes.

Sin embargo, era ilógico. No podían conocerse y no recordarlo…

Miró fijamente los ojos del joven Hyakuya, intentando descifrar aquel enigma. Fue entonces cuando un brillo pareció iluminar su mente. Un recuerdo inundó su mente, como algo que había olvidado inconscientemente.

 _Un lugar lleno de vegetación, la luz apenas filtrándose entre las copas de los árboles. Así era el lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos._

 _—¡Shinoa! ¡Esperame! —un pequeño de cabello azabache y aquellos mismo orbes verdes corría detrás de una niña de cabellera lavanda y ojos castaños._

 _Era ella misma, de pequeña._

 _Lo veía todo como si fuera una tercera persona, alguien que no debería estar ahí._

 _—¡Eres muy lento, Yuu! —la chica miró atrás y sonrió burlesca._

 _—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó, acelerando el paso._

 _La pequeña rió, y siguieron corriendo por aquel lugar que parecía mágico._

—¿Estás bien? —la pregunta le sacó de sus recuerdos.

Frente suya veía esos orbes verdes, los mismos que el niño de sus recuerdos. Pero estaban peligrosamente cerca y mirándole con un brillo de preocupación.

—S-sí —afirmó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Parece que no tienes fiebre —dijo, separando su frente de la suya—. Como no reaccionabas, pensé que algo te había pasado.

—Estoy bien… —quiso correr, alejarse del chico. Estaba confusa, aún más por aquel extraño recuerdo—. Tengo que irme. ¡Buenas noches!

Obedeciendo a sus instintos, huyó rápidamente del lugar, seguida por la mirada del joven Hyakuya.

 **The lingering question kept me up (una pregunta me mantuvo despierto)**

 **2AM, who do you love? (Dos de la madrugada, ¿a quién amas?)**

 **I wondered till I'm wide awake (me pregunté hasta que me desvelé)**

El muchacho de cabello azabache suspiró al verla torcer en una esquina y desaparecer de su campo de visión.

No entendía que había pasado exactamente. Sólo sabía que la chica, repentinamente, pareció sumirse en un estado de inconsciencia del cual sólo salió cuando le preguntó por quinta vez si se encontraba bien.

Y después de aquella rápida respuesta, se fue tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Resignado, decidió irse a su habitación. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, cansado, y no quería levantarse más de su cama. Sin embargo, no era capaz de sumirse en el sueño profundo que anhelaba, pese a que se obligaba a dormir.

Miró la hora en su reloj fluorescente. Las dos de la mañana y no dejaba de pensar en cierta joven de cabellos violáceos.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué esa sensación de nostalgia y calidez cuando la veía? ¿Y por qué su molestia ante la escena de aquella tarde? ¿Por qué sentía esa sonrisa burlona tan familiar? ¿Y qué le había pasado aquella noche?

Preguntas, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

 **Now I'm pacing back and forth,.(ahora estoy yendo y viniendo)**

 **Wishing you were at my door (deseando que estuvieras en mi puerta)**

 **I'd open up and you would say. (Y que cuando la abriera dijeras)**

Miró su puerta, cerrada completamente.

Quizá fuera su falta de sueño, pero juraría que la manilla se había movido ligeramente. ¿Sería ella?

Cerró los ojos, imaginando que el objeto de madera se abría, dejando ver a la joven con su sonrisa burlona, sus cabellos violetas ligeramente levantados por el viento nocturno y sus orbes grandes y castaños atravesando todos sus muros para llegar hasta él, y con el brillo de sus ojos iluminaría aquella vida oscura, aquel vacío que sentía que debía ser rellenado.

Que debía ser cubierto por aquella joven que traía nostalgia, pero una alegre, los momentos felices de su olvidada infancia.

 **Hey it was enchanting to meet you (Hey, estuve encantada de conocerte)**

 **Oh Taylor I was so… (oh, Taylor, estuve...)**

 **Enchanted to meet you too. (Encantado de conocerte también)**

Y entonces, ella le tendería la mano con una sonrisa y diría:

 _«Encantada de conocerte, Yuu»_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó levemente de la cama, sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada.

Esa voz… era la de ella, la de Shinoa. Un poco más aniñada, algo más cantarina, pero era suya. Esas palabras las había dicho antes, estaba seguro.

Era un fragmento de sus recuerdos que creía perdidos.

Se aferró a aquella voz y cerró los ojos nuevamente, tratando de alargar el recuerdo. Se concentró y trató de visualizar algo, una cara, un lugar, un objeto…

 _Un bosque. Estaba en un lugar rodeado de árboles que apenas dejaban filtrar la luz del sol._

 _—Encantada de conocerte, Yuu —una niña de cabello violeta tendía la mano a un pequeño de orbes verdes y pelo color azabache que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en un árbol._

 _Era él de pequeño, tendría… ¿seis años?_

 _—Gracias… —el niño, o él hacía nueve años, aceptó la mano de la que creía era Shinoa, y sonrió._

 _Entonces, repentinamente, la pequeña le soltó y empezó a correr._

 _—¡No puedes atraparme! —canturreó, y el niño la siguió, corriendo a través de los árboles._

Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

 **This night is sparkling, don't you let it go (esta noche es chispeante, no la dejes ir)**

 **I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home (estoy maravillado, sonrojado mientras vuelvo a casa)**

 **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew (me preguntaré por siempre si sabías)**

 **I was enchanted to meet you too (que estuve encantado de conocerte también)**

Abrió sus orbes verdes de nuevo, y se encontró en su habitación. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Podía recordar?

En sí, no sabía nada de su infancia. Sólo tenía escenas sueltas, y para nada bonitas. Nada era demasiado claro antes de tener diez u once años.

Era la primera vez que había podido ver una escena de su infancia en la que fuera feliz como cualquier otro niño, jugando.

Y era con ella, con Shinoa. La chica que había aterrizado en su clase y en un solo día le había hecho sentir mil emociones que jamás imaginó. Un enlace a su pasado, alguien que le había conocido de pequeño.

Miró la ventana que estaba a su derecha. Era una noche brillante y sin luna, estrellada. Jamás había visto algo igual, al menos que él lo recordara.

¿Sería el destino? ¿Es que acaso aquel día era predestinado? ¿Quién era en realidad Shinoa Hiragi? ¿Por qué era la desencadenante de sus recuerdos?

Mientras se hacía más preguntas, fue sumiéndose en la inconsciencia. Antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo, tuvo otro destello de su pasado.

 _—¡Te atrapé! —exclamó el niño, teniendo debajo suya a la chica de orbes castaños, que sonreía._

 _—¡Ha sido divertido! —rió ella._

 _—Shinoa… —la aludida le miró, sin dejar de sonreír. Él la imitó y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia—. También estoy encantado de conocerte._

* * *

 **¡Por favor! ¡Si que he tardado eh! ¡Lo siento!**

 **Bueno, bueno. Agradezco a esas bondadosas personitas que me han dejado un review. Sobretodo a Suki90, que me suele comentar la mayoría de mis historias locas y que de paso, es una muy buena escritora n.n**

 **Bien, ¿qué os parece este cap? Creo que es donde le he metido un pelin de misterio ¿no?. Jejeje. Bueno, iréis descubriendo más en los siguientes. Recordad que dije que serían 4 caps.**

 **¡Y gracias esos follows y favs! ¡Me halagais!**

 **¿Merezco un review por esto? ¿Tartas? ¿Disparos?**

 **¡Noos leemos~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Promesa**

Se conocían, era ya un hecho. Lo había sentido desde el primer momento en que vio sus orbes castaños, y lo había corroborado con aquel extraño recuerdo.

Sin embargo, era extraño. Él no podía recordar nada de su pasado, pero… ¿y Shinoa? ¿Acaso a ella le había sucedido lo mismo?

Siempre se había preguntado la razón de su amnesia, a excepción de pequeños retazos como los que sufrió la noche anterior. Nunca había obtenido una respuesta, y por mucho que trató de investigar, no había encontrado nada referente a su vida antes de los diez años.

Era como si todo su pasado hubiera sido borrado, como si esa década nunca hubiera pasado, y no podía evitar preguntarse la razón.

Reflexionaba sobre eso mientras miraba sin interés su cuaderno de matemáticas, y escuchaba de fondo la explicación de su profesora. Extrañamente, Shinoa se había ausentado.

Cerró sus orbes verdes, conteniendo una lágrima. Pensar en su pasado hacía que recuerdos indeseados aparecieran en su mente, tales como los que vivió la noche anterior, pero totalmente diferentes.

No eran, ni de lejos, tan hermosos como esos.

 _"Fuego._

 _Gritos._

 _Sangre._

 _Disparos._

 _—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudadme! —gritaban voces desesperadas, rotas, sumergidas en la más profunda desesperanza._

 _—¡Salvad a mi hija!_

 _—¿¡Por qué hacéis esto?!_

 _Un panorama desolador con personas pidiendo ayuda, niños llorando sin consuelo._

 _No podía hacer nada para ayudarlos."_

—No… por favor —murmuró, cogiendose la cabeza con sus manos, en un intento de detener esa espantosa escena—. Aquí no…

Era inútil. Sus recuerdos venían cuando querían y donde querían, no tenía forma de controlarlos.

 _"Tenía unos nueve años. Estaba acorralado en una pared, rezagado y rogando para que no le diera ninguna bala o fuera consumido por las llamas._

 _Ambas cosas parecían inevitables._

 _—Yuu… huye… —una mujer de orbes esmeraldas y cabello negro azabache estaba tendida en el suelo, mirándole con sus últimas fuerzas._

 _—Coged al crío —dictaminó una voz fría, un hombre cuyo rostro no podía enfocar bien._

 _La mujer que antes le había hablado se derrumbó totalmente en el suelo, víctima de una última bala que había acabado definitivamente con su vida._

 _—No… —murmuró su versión pequeña, abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

 _El niño se acercó a ella, desorientado, confuso y destrozado. Entonces, un hombre totalmente vestido de negro le cogió sin ningún tipo de consideración._

 _—¡Sueltame! ¡Dejame! ¡Mamá! ¡Dejame con mi mamá!_

 _El chico pataleó, gritó y combatió contra el hombre con todo lo que pudo, pero fue inútil. Le dio un golpe en la nuca, y entonces, todo se volvió oscuro."_

—¡No! ¡Detente! ¡No quiero recordar esto! —el joven se incorporó de un golpe, tirando la silla para atrás.

Sus gritos detuvieron la clase. Todos miraban asombrados el comportamiento de su compañero, habitualmente tranquilo.

Abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo, empezaba a perder la consciencia debido a su agudo dolor de cabeza. Las miradas se centraban en él, y repentinamente la puerta se abrió, revelando a una chica que conocía muy bien.

Aquellos orbes castaños le miraban con expresión sorprendida y preocupada.

Sus piernas fallaron y sintió que caía víctima de la gravedad, pero en su caída distinguió al mismo chico rubio del día anterior detrás de la joven.

Cuando su cuerpo tocó el frío suelo, cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dejó llevar.

—¡Yuu! —lo último que logró escuchar antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, fue la voz de Shinoa, gritando su nombre con preocupación.

 **This is me praying that (Estoy rezando para)**

 **This was the very first page (Que esta sea la primera página)**

 **Not where the story line ends. (Y no donde acaba la historia)**

Oscuro. Todo estaba sumido en la negrura absoluta. No había dónde ir, no veía nada.

Caminaba sin rumbo, mirando a todos lados, esperando encontrar una luz. Pero no la hallaba, y escuchaba aún esos gritos pidiendo auxilio, atormentándole más.

Se tapó los oídos, no quería seguir escuchando. Pero el sonido se filtraba entre sus manos, burlándose de sus inútiles intentos.

—Ayuda… —suplicó, deseando que alguien le salvara de aquella pesadilla.

Nadie aparecía, nadie le rescataría.

Estaba _solo_.

Se derrumbó en el suelo, y permitió que sus lágrimas se derramaran. Nadie le vería, nadie lo sabría.

 _—Yuu…_

Esa voz… ese tono dulce… era tan cálido y a la vez nostálgico…

Abrió los ojos, queriendo ver a la persona que lo llamaba. Una pequeña luz, casi como una estrella, se presentaba frente suya.

Se aferró a ella, a lo único que le permitiría salir de aquella oscuridad. De aquella soledad tan amarga.

Y entonces, la estrella se hizo más y más grande, iluminando todo el lugar. El negro había desaparecido, y en sustitución había aparecido un paisaje que conocía bien.

El sol filtrándose a duras penas entre las cipas de los verdes árboles que se alzaban al cielo, sin poder ver su final. Naturaleza salvajemente hermosa por todos lados.

 _"—Yuu… despierta… —la suave voz de la niña se conjuntaba con el sonido de las hojas meciéndose con el viento._

 _¿Otro recuerdo?_

 _El niño abrió sus verdes orbes y miró a la de cabellos castaños, quién le sonreía cálidamente._

 _Parecía un ángel. No había otra palabra. Su rostro aniñado y de dulce expresión estaba contrastando la luz del sol que la rodeaba, dándole un toque mágico y casi divino._

 _—Nos hemos quedado dormidos —amplió su sonrisa—. Se está haciendo tarde, debemos volver…"_

Su voz se hacía cada vez más lejana, el paisaje iba desapareciendo y al joven le entró el pánico.

No, no quería volver a aquella oscuridad. Si era necesario, viviría por siempre en aquel recuerdo, pero no quería volver a sentir aquella soledad.

 _—Yuu… por favor… despierta…_

Esa voz era la de Shinoa. Pero no la de la niña, no tenía aquel tono infantil.

Era la voz de la adolescente que él conocía.

 _—Por favor…_

Entonces todo se volvió a iluminar, pero esta vez no estaba en el bosque de sus recuerdos. Era un techo blanquecino, lo reconocía, era la enfermería del internado.

—¡Yuu…! —empezó a decir esa voz que tan bien conocía, pero se interrumpió—. Quiero decir… ¡Hyakuya-san! ¡Has despertado!

Miró a su lado derecho, descubriéndose sus orbes castaños llenos de alegría, mirándole a él. Sólo a él.

Y entonces deseó que ese no fuera más que el comienzo, que aquellos ojos le miraran con la misma alegría siempre. Que aquella historia no tuviera final.

Por primera vez desde que viera aquellas horribles escenas, quiso recordar su pasado. Quiso recordarlo todo.

Quería saber cual era la primera página de aquel libro de su vida. Quería saber cómo la había conocido, pese a todo el dolor que tuviera que recordar y sentir por segunda vez.

 **My thoughts will echo (Mis pensamientos harán eco)**

 **Your name until I see you again (De tu nombre hasta que te vea de nuevo)**

 **These are the words I held back (Estas son las palabras que guardé)**

 **As I was leaving too soon (Mientras me marchaba pronto)**

—¡Voy a llamar a la enfermera! —exclamó ella, levantándose de la silla en la cual había estado esperando.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la joven se había marchado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Shinoa… —sonrió levemente, mirando el techo de nuevo. Esa chica… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?

—Hyakuya —una voz masculina le llamó, y el joven miró la puerta nuevamente abierta por otra persona que no era la de cabellos lavanda.

Un chico rubio de orbes azul cielo le miraba desde su posición, analizandole. Le reconoció, era el mismo al que había visto aquella mañana junto a la chica antes de desmayarse.

El mismo que el día anterior le había provocado una molestia terrible sin hacer nada más que tropezar con la joven Hiragi.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con una voz inexpresiva, dedicándole su mejor mirada de indiferencia.

—Vaya, ¿tienes algo contra mí? —sus ojos azules le miraron con desafío y cierta arrogancia, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué tendría? No nos conocemos —si a esas iban, definitivamente no perdería.

—Tienes razón —admitió el rubio, entrando a la sala y cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Sólo lo diré una vez, así que abre bien tus orejas.

El de orbes verdes se incorporó levemente en la camilla, en alerta por si el chico decidía atacarle.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Algo muy simple —sus miradas chocaban con tal intensidad que parecía que saldrían chispas—. No te acerques a Shinoa Hiragi.

Se lo suponía. Sentía que le diría algo así, pero su respuesta era obvia.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer? —ni de broma pensaba alejarse de esa chica. ¿Acaso estaba loco o qué?

—Un amigo de Shinoa, y no permitiré que le hagas daño —respondió él, desafiante.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

—Más de lo que crees, más que tú mismo —sonrió el rubio, desconcertando al de ojos verdes.

—¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Callate! —exclamó con ira, sentándose en la camilla de la rabia que sintió.

—Lo sé, sé mucho sobre ti y tu familia… —Yuuichiro vio con asombro un brillo de tristeza en los orbes celestes del misterioso muchacho.

Eso logró calmar su enfado un poco, pero aún seguía alerta.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con cautela.

—Me llamo Mikaela —respondió—. Pero eso no importa, lo que tienes que hacer es alejarte de ella, ¿entendido?

—No me importa lo que me digas —respondió a la defensiva—. ¿Y no tienes apellido?

El rubio pareció vacilar, pero luego habló con determinación, aunque con cierto desagrado.

—Shindou, ese es mi apellido.

Un ligero dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza al oír aquel apellido, pero lo ignoró momentáneamente.

—Voy a ser claro, Shindou, no me voy a alejar de Shinoa, por lo menos hasta que ella no me diga lo contrario.

—No tengo nada contra ti, Hyakuya —declaró Mikaela—. Pero no permitiré que la hagas daño…

Fue interrumpido por el joven de orbes verdes, quien en un muy rápido movimiento le había cogido el cuello de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta.

—No sabes nada, nunca le haría daño —la mirada verde del chico echaba fuego, diciendo a gritos que no pensaba obedecer.

Sin amedrentarse, el rubio le devolvió la mirada con decisión.

—¡Mika-san! —la voz de Shinoa se hizo presente en toda la habitación—. ¡Sueltalo!

Al escucharla, soltó al joven en un movimiento brusco que hizo que el de orbes azules cayera al suelo.

—Shinoa… —vio con impotencia como ella se acercaba al chico de orbes celestes y se arrodillaba junto a él, preocupada.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —los ojos castaños le exigían una explicación, pero Yuuichiro estaba extremadamente molesto con lo que veía.

Apretó los dientes, cerró los puños con fuerza y salió de la habitación, ignorando a la joven enfermera que, saliendo de la conmoción, le decía que era recomendable que reposara ahí.

 **I was enchanted to meet you too... (Estuve encantado de conocerte también)**

¿Por qué defendía a ese tipo? ¿Acaso no se habían conocido ayer mismo, cuando tropezaron? ¿Cuándo se habían hecho tan amigos?

Andaba con rabia por los pasillos. No sabía qué hora era, pero no le importaba saltarse las clases. Estaba furioso, más que el día anterior, y la razón era la misma: Shindou.

—¡Maldito sea! —exclamó rabioso, entrando en su cuarto y cerrando de un portazo.

Shinoa…

La chica que había cambiado su rutina en menos de 48 horas…

La niña de sus recuerdos…

La única que despertó un recuerdo hermoso con su fina voz. Sus palabras resonaban de nuevo en su mente, la cual parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento.

 _«Encantada de conocerte, Yuu.» «¡No me atraparás!» «¡Ha sido divertido!» «Sonríe sólo cuando estés feliz» «Shinoa Hiragi, encantada de conocerte»_

No quería seguir escuchando, era dolorosamente hermoso. Seguramente estaba volviéndose loco, pero la veía en todas partes, de diferentes formas, tanto como de niña como de adolescente.

Pero en todas estaba sonriendo.

 **Please don't be in love with someone else. (Por favor no te enamores de nadie más)**

 **Please don't have somebody waiting on you. (Por favor no tengas a nadie esperándote)**

El dolor se había esfumado. Una calidez se hacía presente en su corazón, este empezaba a palpitar más fuerte conforme su voz e imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos.

Sonreía sinceramente, y entonces, sin saber cómo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

La _quería._

Esa era la razón por la cual su rabia era tan fuerte que le consumía. Secretamente, sabía que estaba celoso de Mikaela Shindou.

Se había enamorado de Shinoa Hiragi.

Pero nunca lo admitiría. Era imposible.

No podía ser aquello que denominaban un "amor a primera vista" o un "flechazo". Él no creía en esas cosas.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, quizá no era precisamente eso. Ella aparecía en su pasado. Quizá fue entonces cuando ese sentimiento empezó a nacer.

 _Pero…_

Su sonrisa se esfumó. Toda su alegria se había visto opacada por una sencilla razón.

Shinoa no le veía de la misma forma, y la prueba de ello era su trato hacia el rubio. Tenía que admitirlo, Shindou no era precisamente feo, y más de una caería ante él con sólo una mirada.

¿Quién le decía que no se había enamorado de él?

 **Please don't be in love with someone else. (Por favor no te enamores de nadie más)**

 **Please don't have somebody waiting on you. (Por favor no tengas a nadie esperándote)**

Un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente en aquel momento, y Yuuichiro supo que un nuevo recuerdo aparecería en aquel momento.

 _"Atardecia. Ambos niños de unos ocho años de edad, quizá siete, estaban dentro de una casa de madera antigua la cual estaba casi destruida._

 _Los dos estaban abrazados como si mañana no fuese a amanecer._

 _—¿De verdad te tienes que ir…? —preguntó Shinoa, llorando—. ¿No nos volveremos a ver…?_

 _—Yo no quiero pero… —el chico se aferraba a ella, demostrando su infinita tristeza._

 _—¡Pero no es justo! —exclamó la chica—. ¿Por qué?_

 _—Mis padres han dicho eso… no hay opción…_

 _Era una despedida. Seguramente era el momento en el cual sus vidas se separaron._

 _—Yuu… —la niña se apartó ligeramente de él y le miró con sus orbes empañados—. Quiero que sepas que yo… yo…_

 _Ambos, niño y adolescente, esperaban que ella terminara la frase con expectación._

 _—Yo… —su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo, quizá por el atardecer—. ¡Te quiero!_

 _Quizá fue el más impresionado por aquellas palabras. Hubiera querido responderle, pero su versión del pasado lo hizo por él._

 _—Yo… Shinoa… —aún no se lo creía, tartamudeaba debido a la impresión—. Yo… también te quiero mucho, Shinoa…_

 _—Entonces hagamos una promesa —sonrió entre lágrimas la chica—. Promete que no estarás con nadie hasta que nos reencontremos… promete que me esperarás._

 _—Si tú lo prometes también —dijo el niño, dejando caer sus lágrimas retenidas._

 _Shinoa asintió, conforme. Ambos niños juntaron sus dedos meñiques, cerrando el pacto._

 _—Es una promesa, no lo olvides —dijeron al unísono, sus voces rotas por el llanto._

 _Entonces la escena empezó a desvanecerse mientras los dos volvían a abrazarse, quizá por última vez en mucho, mucho tiempo"_

* * *

 **Wow. Que triste ¿ne?**

 **Bueno, aqui estoy a la carga de nuevo. Muchos os preguntaréis ¿pero cómo piensa arreglar esta muchacha semejante situación que nos ha puesto aqui? Pues bien, ya lo vereis XDDD.**

 **¡No pensé que esto sería tan bien recibido! ¡Me alegráis my little heart! ¡Muchisimas gracias por acompañarme en esta locura!**

 **Bien. Creo que tengo que responder como Dios manda ahora que tengo tiempo. Que siempre losnleo pero apenas y puedo subir el cap XD.**

 **Ejem:**

 **Suricatos2865: Gracias por el review. Y me halagas, la única con un fav tuyo (hay muchas historias buenas y mejores, no tardarás en descubrirlas) y un 8,5 no está para nada mal, eh. Me alegra que sigas mi historia como nuevx lector/a. No me molesta para nada las críticas siempre y cuando sean para mejorar mis escritos, así que sientete libre de señalar los fallos que crees que se pueden mejorar n.n**

 **Suki90: Grache, querida cuanto a lo de Shinoa... Todo está pensado y todo se aclarará, don't worry. Y sí, es un YuuNoa al que le esty metiendo ya de pasos drama ¿no? Jejeje, el final... Bueno, espera y verás~**

 **Kirana Retsu: Otra fiel lectora, muchas gracias por seguir mis locuras. Como has visto, no sólo recuerdan cosas bonitas... Pero ya indagaré más en ello en el siguiente n.n**

 **¡El siguiente capítulo es el final! ¿Cómo acabará esto?**

 **¿Merezco reviews? ¿Tartas? ¿Disparos con metralleta por esto?**

 **¡Nos leeremos!**


End file.
